1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for conveying rod-shaped filter elements to a filter element magazine, whereby filter elements that can be fed in a lengthwise axial manner can be fed to the filter element magazine in a crosswise axial manner, and whereby a drum that can be rotated in a crosswise axial manner is provided with at least one seat for a filter element.
The invention further relates to a process for controlling the conveyance of filter elements to a filter element magazine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A corresponding device for conveying rod-shaped filter elements is known, e.g., from JP 54-13195. This document discloses a filter receiver with an impeller wheel in which filter rods arriving in a lengthwise axial manner are braked with suction air. The impeller wheel is hereby driven intermittently and delivers the filter rods to a belt conveyor.
Another known device for conveying rod-shaped filter elements to a filter element magazine or a corresponding process for conveying filter elements to a filter element magazine is known from the assignee's so-called filter rod loading system FILTROMAT 3 FE. Such a filter rod loading system or such a filter rod receiver receives filter rods in a lengthwise axial manner, which filter rods are first braked in order then to be accelerated in a lengthwise axial manner. Subsequently filter rods are fed to the filter magazine in a crosswise axial manner. Various module variants are known in this connection. For example, there are individual receivers, double receivers and triple receivers. In this connection, it is possible to regulate the speed of the filter rod receiver depending on the demand for filter rods.
In the production of multi-segment filters with a device made up of modules, as is known, e.g., from DE 101 55 292.0 of the assignee, the use of the FILTROMAT 3 FE is problematic because of the construction size.